Travesura
by sakuramar21
Summary: Despues de todo era el dios de las travesuras. Slash
1. Entender

Estimada/s persona/s que piensas leer esto:

Ningún personaje me pertenece solo los estoy usando para diversión, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, coherencia, cohesión y demás, será una historia hombre/hombre. Si no te gusta esta clase de historias hazte un favor y haz me un favor y no lo leas, sin mas aquí la historia.

Y en ese instante entendió todo, las miradas de rencor y recelo, la desconfianza con la que lo trataban, la indiferencia, la falta de amigos, si, en verdad entendía, después de todo el instinto es mas fuerte que otra cosa y él siendo quien en verdad era, no los podía culpar, después de todo era hijo del rey de la especie que mas odiaban los asgardianos, el era o es un gigante de hielo.

Entendía también la preferencia de sus padres hacia su hermano, entendía que nada era fruto de su imaginación, como se la pasaba repitiéndose una y otra vez para no sentir dolor; que si, que su padre si lo veía con cierto recelo y nunca con orgullo, cariño ni mucho menos amor; que su madre no lo besara antes de dormir, no le contara un cuento o lo abrazara y en cambio solo le palmeara la cabeza, como se le palmea a una mascota, una exótica, y entendía que nunca lo vieron como un hijo y mucho menos lo trataran como tal; y es que era tratado como una obra de caridad o como un botín de guerra, solo que no, el no era nada de eso, y es que el era una herramienta y a las herramientas se les usa, se les guarda y cuida, pero no se les quiere, no se les ama.

Entendía por que su hermano era tan diferente a el, tan fuerte, tan simpático, tan carismático, tan impredecible, tan Thor, lo que no entendía era por que era el único que lo trataba y seguía tratando como un asgardiano, que lo quería por ser su hermano, por ser el y no por lo que podría representar, su amado hermano, el único que al parecer no sabia nada, se preguntaba que cara pondría cuando se enterara que su pequeño hermano no era su hermano y peor, que era un gigante de hielo. Seria tan divertido verlo, como reaccionaria, ¿Qué seria lo que haría?¿gritarle a su padre por no haberle dicho?, ¿lo empezaría a tratar como los demás?, ¿lo seguiría tratando como hermano?, se moría de ganas por saber.

Claro que entendía, después de todo era Loki, hijo legitimo del rey de los gigantes de hielo, hijo adoptado de Odin, rey de los nueve reinos, era charlatán, embaucador, inteligente, pero sobre todo travieso, el amo de las travesuras, y a todos les demostraría que tan bueno era en ello, o si, si que los entendía, pero eso no quería decir nada, no quería decir que los perdonaba, no, el se vengaría de todos, de cada uno de ellos, les aria sentir como lo habían echo sentir, y sufrirían, oh como se iba a divertir, que empezara la travesura.

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer

¿Les gusto?


	2. Inicio

Loki siempre observaba, era observador por naturaleza, sabia como debía actuar para esperar tal o cual reacción, sabia que decir y cuando decirlo para manipular a alguien; era esta manía suya la que lo hacia llevar a cabo todas sus travesuras con éxito, por que el observaba a todos los que le rodeaban, tal vez por eso no se sorprendió cuando se entero de la verdad, y también sabia fingir demasiado bien, por eso nadie sospecharía de el, en especial su padre, y fue por eso que actuó como se supone que debió actuar cuando escucho el nombramiento de su hermano como el sucesor de Odín, por eso les hizo creer que respetaba la decisión de su padre pero no la aceptaba, logrando así que su madre lo consolará y su padre le diera de esas miradas suyas, que su hermano le dijera que el seria su mano derecha y escucharía atentamente cada consejo que le diera.

No fue difícil hacerle creer a Thor que era suya la idea de ir a vencer a los gigantes de hielo, que aquel acto le demostraría a Odín que no había fallado al elegirlo como sucesor, todo salió como debía, Thor fue regañado severamente, el igual, solo que Thor le defendió como siempre, diciendo que Loki solo trataba de convencerlo de desistir de su idea y que fue con el para asegurarse de no terminar en mas problemas como en realidad terminaron.

Al retirarse Thor de la habitación, el fue regañado a un mas que Thor, ya que según su padre se supinia que el era mas inteligente que Thor, y que debía de evitar que Thor hiciera esas tonterías, y fue en ese momento que loki vio su oportunidad, empezó a insinuarle a su padre sutilmente que tal vez su hermano no era el adecuado, era muy impredecible y volátil, que clase de reinado llevaría, si no podía controlarse, Odín no dijo nada y con una señal lo mando a retirarse, Loki supo en ese instante que había logrado sembrarle la duda a Odín sobre su decisión, ahora solo faltaba convencer a Thor de que Odín nunca confiaría en sus decisiones y siempre lo cuestionaría, que era mejor que se fuera para que su padre comprendiera que sus decisiones eran las adecuadas.

Y Thor se fue, sin decirle nada a nadie, facilitándole aun mas las cosas, por que esto fue tomado por Odín como una traición hacia a el y todos los asgardianos, anunciando así que Thor ya no era recibido en Asgard nunca más, claro que la decisión causo algo mas que molestias a Odín, le causo tanto dolor que decayó, y siendo Loki el único _descendiente_ de Odín, fue proclamado como su sucesor hasta que este mejorara.

Su travesura estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que tenia planeado, ahora solo faltaba empezar con su _querido hermano_.


	3. Midgard

Ver a Thor a escasos pasos de su Mjölnir sin poder tomarlo, es entretenido; verlo sin el martillo y encerrado como una animal peligroso por los simples mortales es divertido, observar como se le ilumina la cara cuando lo ve acercarse pensando que lo va a liberar y ayudarlo a llevarse su martillo para regresar juntos a casa es fascinante; decirle que su padre a decidido dejarlo en Midgard por ser un peligro para Asgard, que ya no le necesitan como rey, pues Odín decidió que él era mejor para ese cargo, y que solo ha venido a decirle esto, mirar como cae de rodillas ante el mientras de sus ojos azules caen lagrimas, para después pasar al enojo, es extrañamente excitante. Dejarlo ahí autocompadeciéndose de si mismo es ligeramente reconfortante.

Llegar a su casa y decirle a su madre que Thor se negó a regresar con el, por más que le dijo que el gran padre Odín esta convaleciente, ver como el rastro de esperanza desaparece lentamente del bello rostro de su madre para llenarse de lagrimas, cuando le ruega que regrese a Midgard y que traiga a Thor con el. Loki se niega aduciendo que no puede hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de su hermano, además de tener que atender asuntos de más importancia en Asgard, aunque no sea cierto, solo para ver como su madre a pesar de estar destruida, aguantándose sus sollozos e hipando por la condición de su esposo y la ausencia de su hijo, le da la razón; para más efecto dramático le dice que lo tiene a el, que se desahogue y todo saldrá bien, aunque Loki tenga el poder nada saldrá bien pues el lo impedirá.

Ponerse de acuerdo con los gigantes de hielo para invadir Asgard no es difícil, en realidad se pregunta como es que el salió inteligente si los gigantes de hielo son tan densos, tal vez por que es hijo del rey, y este es tan malvado como ingenioso, como sea, a logrado ponerse de acuerdo con ellos e invadirán Asgar aprovechando que no esta Thor, que Odín esta mal, y que el actual rey esta de su lado, por su puesto que Laufey sabe que loki es su hijo y esta encantado a pesar de tener una forma tan insignificante, a Loki no le interesa, mientras le sean útiles ,no importa lo que pueda pensar su _padre_.

Regresa otra vez a Midgard, y no le gusta lo que ve, su hermano se ha encaprichado con una mortal que no tiene nada de interesante, es solo, pues eso, una simple e insignificante _mortal_ y por esa Jane su hermano esta dispuesto a enfrentarse al Destructor. Lo que no le extraña ni mucho menos sorprende es ver a los amigos de su hermano, pues como iban a poder estar separados de su ídolo, sus fieles perros guerreros, le ayudan a derrotar al Destructor, para ser sinceros eso no se lo esperaba, pero bueno, todavía tiene a sus gigantes de hielo, su padre en su estado vegetal, a su madre llena de preocupación y aun que no le agrade a su hermano encaprichado con esa mortal, y eso no quita que sea beneficioso, para el al menos.

_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*Loki/Thor*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-

Agradesco a LackyChan por comentarme

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer : )


	4. Caida

ESTIMADA PERSONA QUE LEES ESTE FIC:

Antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por el retraso fuerzas mayores a mi me impidieron actualizar, sin más aquí el capitulo

+++++++++++++++++++++++loki********************loki+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La pelea en Asgard con los gigantes de hielo empezó como termino sorprendentemente rápido.  
Loki aun no podía creer como habían ocurrido las cosas, primero regresaba Thor junto su sequito a Asgard y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vencen a los gigantes de hielo, jamás había visto a su hermano tan molesto, expulsando tanta furia en cada golpe.

En las habitaciones de Odín, su madre se encontraba peleando con algunos gigantes de hielo que habían logrado acceder, entre ellos se hallaba Laufey, ¿quién perdería la oportunidad de restregarle a su mas grande enemigo su supuesta derrota?, el definitivamente no, algo tenia que tener de su verdadero padre, solo que Laufey se extendió demasiado alegando que había tenido ayuda interna, nada mas y nada menos que de _su hijo_, claro que era irrelevante jactarse de su victoria ya que Odin estaba inconsciente, o eso pensaba, pues no se en imaginaba que justo en medio del discurso del rey de los gigantes, Odín reaccionara y escuchara toda la perorata, para desgracia de Laufey, quien no se dio cuenta que Odín ya había reaccionado, Laufey decidió en ese momento asestarle el golpe de gracia, Loki cambio de parecer dando a conocer su presencia en la habitación cuando vio que su _padre_ mataría a su _padre_, y decidió meterse entre ellos, _matando_ a Laufey y llevándoselo al puente de colores, donde también se hallaba su hermano terminando de expulsar a los últimos gigantes de hielo.

Pero no solo se llevo a Laufey con él, también se había llevado al convaleciente de Odín que observo todo lo que paso ente él y su hermano; Thor se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirigió con todo su coraje a asestarle un golpe en el rostro, pues al parecer los gigantes de hielo no fueron suficientes para bajarle el enojo, ese golpe fue un regalo en comparación con los que le siguieron, pero si Thor creía que él no respondería ningún golpe se equivocaba y mucho, los golpes iban y venían, ya ni sabían donde se pegaban.

Alguien grito algo sobre romper el puente para que no regresaran lo gigantes o algo así, el caso es que Thor paro de golpear a Loki, agarro su Mjölnir y empezó a destruir el puente, aprovechando el tiempo Loki decidió recuperar un poco de su energía, cuando considero que ya era suficiente se abalanzó sobre Thor, así que los dos rodaron sobre el ya destruido puente.

Loki se encontraba agarrado del mango del Mjölnir de Thor mientras este era sostenido por Odín, ambos colgados del puente apunto de caer al espacio, Thor no dejaba de decirle que no se soltara, que aguantara, que lo salvaría, mientras le lanzaba miradas de desesperación y angustia; Loki internamente reía pues la mirada que le dirigía el padre de todos era tan diferente a la de Thor, parecía decirle "nada mas que estés a salvo vas a ver como te voy a castigar" y a quien le gusta que lo castiguen a nadie, por eso decidió soltarse, bueno esa no fue la razón pero ayudo a motivarlo, la mas importante razón era torturar a Thor, pues sabia que Odín no lloraría por el.

Loki solo observaba como su perfecta ilusión caía al vacio y como la cara de su hermano se desencajaba por la culpa y la impotencia. Los días que siguieron de _su muerte_ fueron llenos de alegría pues Thor era nuevamente coronado y aclamado ya que había derrotado a los gigantes de hielo, mientras su funeral era pasado a un segundo termino para los demás incluidos sus _padres_, pero no para Thor, que ya sabia que no eran hermanos de sangre; lo que le sorprendía era que sufriera más por él que por su según amada mortal a la que tampoco podría ver en mucho tiempo, muy en el fondo esto complacía a Loki, pues seguía confirmando que para Thor el seguía siendo lo más importante lo que hacia que sintiera cierto remordimiento por hacerlo sufrir, pues este siempre lo había querido; pero ver como sus padres y los demás sufrían tanto por el dolor de Thor, hacían que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Era momento de irse para seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan.

_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*Loki/Thor*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-_*_-_-

Agradezco a LackyChan, fabianav2, Hohenheim x3, Aruyn, Sthefynice y Zahiel Mc Ylonen por sus comentarios

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer : )


	5. Subestimar

La información es poder y estaba seguro que obtendría ambas, pensó que al ir con esos seres que decían tener magia inimaginable le abriría las puertas a muchos conocimientos, no fue fácil convencerlos, solo tuvo que hacerles ver que era cierto lo que decían, su fama lo precedía; al terminar quedo un poco decepcionado pues lo que había aprendido no fue lo que esperaba, no es que se los fuera a decir.

Aun así accedió a las condiciones que le impusieron, el tendría ayuda para conquistar Midgard y ellos el Teressacto, lástima que no consiguiera cumplir ninguna de las dos partes, o eso creyeron esos insignificantes mortales, pobres mentes que no lograban alcanzar a entender la magnificencia de su plan, los únicos que _tal vez_ pudieran, seria ese hombre con el monstruo a dentro y aquel otro presuntuoso mortal que se atrevía hablarle con cierto tiente de ironía y burla, aunque nunca lo expresara en voz alta ese mortal de cierta forma le agradaba. Como decía, esos dos mortales tal vez se hubieran dado cuenta, si uno no estuviera tan preocupado por no liberar a la bestia verde y el otro, bueno el otro quien sabe; tal vez se darían cuenta paulatinamente, no los quería sobreestimar, pues parecían tener una mente privilegiada.

El arquero fue entretenido mientras lo tuvo bajo su control, cumplía a cabalidad con todas sus peticiones y valla que le supo satisfacer, lástima que añorara tanto a esa pelirroja y astuta mujer, aunque no tanto, pues ella sin necesidad de magia también cayó en su engaño, la muy tonta pensaba que con su teatrito de lagrimas y lastima le había sacado información, y el solo le dio la información necesaria, aunque, por él que creyera lo que quisiera, solo esperaba que no recordara que él era el dios de la mentira y el engaño; y aquel hombre sin tiempo, le daba lástima sin poder entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni la tecnología ni los nuevos valores, nada.

A diferencia del hombre sin tiempo, el sabia todo sobre Midgard y sobre sus habitantes, en especial de esos que se hacían llamar vengadores, que ellos pensaran (más bien que les hiciera creer ) que no sabía nada, no significa que así fuera, que clase de estratega decide ir a la batalla sin antes investigar todo acerca de sus enemigos. La primera lección para entrar en una batalla, guerra o venganza es conocer lo más que puedas o todo sobre tu enemigo y bajo ningún concepto subestimarlo.

Thor el grandote y torpe Thor, nunca lo decepcionaba, lo único que le sorprendió y dolió de la llegada de su hermano fue cuando les dejo claro a los otros que ellos solo eran hermanos adoptivos, no pensó que le fuera a doler llegar a escuchar esas palabras de él, pero así fue; lo peor fue que después, intento hablar con el llamándolo _hermano_, que clase de idiota era Thor, al parecer aun más grande de lo que se hubiera imaginado; de haber querido estaría muerto, no solo con una estúpida herida superficial, pero así era Thor.

La batalla en si no fue la gran cosa, resultaba que los Chitauri a pesar de ser grandes guerreros subestimaban a sus adversarios, pues si solo un hombre fue capaz de destruir a su nave nodriza, no hablaba muy bien de ellos, le agradaría ver cuál sería la venganza de estos para los midgardianos, pues de alguna forma tendrían que restaurar su orgullo pisoteado por una sub-raza como la de ese planeta. No le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo la venganza que caería sobre el de parte de los chitauris, pues le habían enseñado sus artes y al hacerlo, le enseñaron como eran ellos; sabría defenderse, manipularlos de nuevo y llegado el momento aniquilarlos.

Le hubiera gustado aceptar la copa que le ofrecía Stark, que desgracia que en ese momento llegaran su hermano y la bestia, los golpes de esa bestia verde le dolieron un poco, era demasiado salvaje por describirlo de alguna forma; ya nada se podía hacer pues él estaba _derrotado_ y amordazado, listo para regresar a _casa _con ayuda del teressacto; más fácil no se lo pudieron a ver puesto, pobres mortales y su _familia_, ahora ellos lo subestimaban a él y ese al igual que le había ocurrido a los chitauris sería un gran error y su perdida.


End file.
